


Spring Showers

by texasgreen



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasgreen/pseuds/texasgreen
Summary: Felix and Cry spend their Spring break in a small coastal town in New Jersey.





	Spring Showers

The absolute last place Cry wanted to spend his Spring break was in a small, nothing-town on the New Jersey coast. For all he was concerned, it was a polluted, cold mess of dumb highschoolers and bad decisions. And yet, that was exactly where he was headed. And some Spring it was, as freezing cold rain drizzled outside the car window he was leaning against. Felix was excitedly drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. His eyes were sparkling despite the dreary weather that was currently blocking out the sun.  
"I've always wanted to see the shore here. We can even go get some coiffee and lobstah after we pahk tha cah!". His impression of a Northeastern accent was horrible. Cry smirked. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad of a trip after all.  
After half an hour or so more of driving, the finally stopped at the cheap hotel they had been saving up to afford for about a month. It dented into money usually only reserved for dorm rent and ramen noodles, but Felix had promised it'd be worth it, and Cry couldn't turn him down after seeing how excited he was about the whole thing. They checked in with the jaded and apathetic hotel employee, and went up to their room.  
"Hey, Felix, looks like the rain's finally clearing up!" The brunette was staring at a few breaks in the clouds. "Well damn bro, let's get out there already then!"  
They drove a short distance down to the beach, which was unsurprisingly cold as hell after the rain that'd been softly shrouding the town in mist for hours before they came. They walked across the coastline, water gently lapping at their feet as they wandered. It had only been a couple minutes before the drizzle began again, and that drizzle quickly turned into a downpour. "Fuck, we should've brought an umbrella or something!" Cry muttered.  
They ran back to the car, hair soaked and shivering. Each threw off their wet outer layer of clothes, and put on some spare dry clothes Felix had forgotten to unpack from the back of the car. Felix's shirt was a bit too large for Cry, but still fit well enough to be comfortable.  
"To be completely honest, I don't really feel like going back to the hotel yet." Felix sighed. "Then I guess we'll stay back here and warm up" Cry said, leaning towards the Swede. That was a bit uncomfortable from the front seats, so they awkwardly slipped to the back, finally landing in the backseats after a minute or so of shifting around. They regained warmth in eachother's arms, and once they felt less chilled to the bone, began to fall asleep, forgetting the softer bed waiting for them in their room, because they were already as comfortable as they could ever need to be. 


End file.
